Kid Icarus and the Curse of Atlantis
by AngelicSerenade
Summary: Pit and his new partner Penile travel to Atlantis, the underwater city, where a sacred treasure was guarded. When Pit and Penile mistakenly touch the tresure, they become pokemon, but which one? Chapter 5 is now up, a bit of a rushed job!
1. Chapter 1

**Kid Icarus and the Curse of Atlantis – Chapter 1 Pit and Penile**

_Babystace2k10 - It's been a while so hopefully you'll enjoy this. It's just one of those stories with something happening!_

_Pit – Looks good! So far…_

_Babystace2k10 – What's up?_

_Pit – Oh nothing! Just well, ummm… My wings are itchy!_

_Babystace2k10 – ermm scratch?_

_Pit – I CAN'T!_

_Babystace2k10 - Here let me..._

_Pit - Argghhh it tickles! Stop it! Hahahaha_

It was a beautiful day in Sky world. Every angel was flittering about the place like joyful butterflies, guarding the royal palace. Except for one. His name was Pit and he was still in bed. The normally trim angel had decided to have a lie in, much to one other angel's annoyance. A young female clad in pale blue and lilac gear called Penile. She burst into Pit's chamber, her sandals tapping against the marble floors and forced the angel to wake up,

"Pit, The goddess wants to see you!" the female angel stammered. Pit rolled onto his side to see the female angel's purple eyes locked into his own sapphire blue ones. His head rose up from the pillow and he yawned loudly,

"Can't she wait another five minutes? I'm really tired" Pit yawned, adjusting his auburn hair,

"I hate it when you do this. You're supposed to be the arch angel, the guardian of the goddess Palutena? If this keeps going on she'll banish you to the mortal realm, and honestly…" Penile got cut off by Pit yawning, again!

"Relax, she won't do that! She would never, ever banish me" the tired Pit replied, getting up off his bed and getting on his white exomis. The female angel sighed,

"Well at least you're up and ready!" She smiled, taking Pit's hand and leading him to the audience chamber, where the Goddess was there and waiting patiently,

"_You enjoyed your lie in, Pit?_" asked the Goddess. Pit folded his wings behind his back and smiled,

"Yes I certainly did, until someone woke me up!" said Pit sarcastically. Penile stood beside him and chuckled,

"Seriously, I had to shut up your snoring. I could hear it from a mile off" joked Penile. The goddess Palutena interrupted them,

"_There's a place which the both of you need to check out. According to my research it is an underwater city called Atlantis. I don't know much about it, but there's a treasure there which is cursed. I daresay you two can go check it out but please don't touch the sacred treasure_" the goddess explained.

"We won't" Said Pit and Penile, spreading their wings and flying through the gold double doors. Outside, the clouds were the same pink-peach colour and the sounds of birds could be heard. Pit let the wind catch him as he flew along with Penile,

"So where is Atlantis?" asked Penile curiously,

"According to Palutena, it was a city underwater. We angels are protected from the elements so Atlantis should be easy to get into" explained Pit

"But it's underwater…" trembled Penile, as she hated water,

"Relax, it will be okay, honest" replied Pit with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid Icarus and the Curse of Atlantis – Chapter 2 - Don't blame him for touching it!**

_Babystace2k10 – Well another chapter!_

_Pit – Finally…_

_Babystace2k10 – Something wrong?_

_Pit – Nothing!_

_Babystace2k10 – Yep something bad happens in this one!_

_Pit – Why me?_

The city of Atlantis was a sight to behold. It was mainly underwater and the merpeople of the realm swam around constantly. Pit and Penile managed to get into the city unharmed and they made it towards the temple which was located at the centre of the city. Standing at the entrance were two mer guards, each covered in silver armour, noticing the two angels, they blocked the entrance with their spears,

"Who goes near the temple?" asked one of the guards.

"It is I, Pit, captain of Palutena's forces" replied Pit, wings behind his back

"And I'm Penile, second in command to Palutena's forces" said Penile, hiding behind Pit. The guards immediately stood upright, and bowed,

"Well excuse us, you can pass" said the guard

"Come on Penile" said Pit before both angels run into the temple.

The temple was very small and had seaweed peppered on the walls. All that was in the temple was two pedestals, one like a book and the other housing a glowing red and white object. Penile read the book pedestal

'_When one touches the treasure shall be turned into a creature of sorrow'_ the inscription read

"That sounds really weird" Penile said before realising that Pit went too close to the object, "Don't go too close Pit!" she screamed. Pit checked the object. It was a sphere with red on the top and white on the bottom with a black band around the middle. A white jewel is stuck in the centre.

"I wonder what it does" said Pit curiously before reaching out to touch the statue. As if on cue, Penile made a dash for Pit screaming "Don't do this!" both of them caught their hands on the statue and were bathed in a strange light.

"PITTT!" screamed Penile

A few hours later, Pit and Penile were at an unknown place. They were lying on a beach of some sort and it was covered in shells. Pit woke up only to see Penile looking very different. She was a bird with brown and white feathers and a long crest tipped in red and huge talons with black claws. Pit got up and trotted towards the water. He screamed. His body was bird like. He had a long crest down his back which was yellow and pink and he had black markings around his eyes. He had large pink clawed feet and huge light brown and cream wings,

"What happened?" he muttered.

"You really shouldn't have touched that object" replied Penile angrily, who was already on her feet and stretching her wings, red eyes focused on Pit,

"I'm really sorry about this…" moaned Pit


	3. Chapter 3

**Kid Icarus and the Curse of Atlantis – Chapter 3 – What the…**

_Babystace2k10 – Chapter after flipping chapter…_

_Pit – Getting bored are we?_

_Babystace2k10 – I'm not really…_

_Pit – Yeah you are!_

_Babystace2k10 – NO I AM NOT!_

_Pit – Sorry… *rubs my back*_

_Babystace2k10 – Eh don't ya worry…_

"Pit, where the hell are we?" asked Penile with anger peppered in her voice as she looked around the surroundings of which they were standing. They knew it was a beach, pretty obvious for someone with very sharp eyesight. Well that's what you get for turning into a bird pokemon!

"I honestly don't know…" replied Pit, shuffling towards Penile. Suddenly two girls approached the two birds. The first, a slim fair skinned girl with brown hair which fell to her knees and had blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved lilac bell top with shorts and was barefoot. The second, slightly younger looking, with black hair, wore a white vest with a black over jacket with a yellow circle pattern on the arms and black pants with the same patterns. They walked over to the birds and had smiles on their faces,

"Well aren't they the CUTEST things you've ever seen, Andrea?" asked the first girl. The older girl, now know as Andrea had her arms crossed,

"I don't know. They look like wild ones! They might attack us Bella! Still we could try…" replied Andrea, her smile drooping to a scowl. Pit looked at the girls in dismay and tried to intimidate them. He spread his wings and opened his beak and let out a horrifying screech with Penile standing there looking at the once captain of sky world acting like a kid,

"Just so you know! We're angels from sky world changed into that of birds, and yeah were NOT wild! If THAT'S what you're thinking!" growled Pit, realising that the girls could not hear what they were saying,

"Is it just me Bella, or isn't that Pidgeot acting like an idiot?" asked Andrea. Pit stopped and crossed his arms – er wings and appeared aloof,

"Well don't just stand there Penile! Drive them away! They think I'm weird!" yelled Pit. Penile tried to intimidate next, spreading her wings, hunching slightly and cawing loudly. The girls screeched,

"They are WILD! Let's attack them!" screeched Andrea pulling out two balls, each one with red at the top and white at the bottom with a black band separating each end and a black circle with a white one in the centre. She threw them sending a flash of white light. Two creatures appeared from the light, a blue wolf with an sunshine yellow spiky mane and a purple four winged bat with piercing yellow eyes,

"Uh oh, Pit, were in trouble!" yelled Penile, leaping back.

Sand kicked up as the lightning wolf let out a sheer howl. Pit screamed,

"What is that thing?" asked Pit worryingly,

"Looks like these birdies are mine!" growled Andrea, ordering her lightning wolf to use thunderbolt. The wolf's jaws opened and a flash of white thunder zapped Pit hard, sending him hurtling backwards. Penile trotted to his side,

"Pit! Get up!" yelled Penile and realised that the purple bat was near her. She leapt back and whipped up a whirlwind which knocked the bat back slightly. Andrea growled,

"Let's attack them hard! Manectric, blast them down, and Crobat make them suffer!" called Andrea. Manectric, the wolf blasted balls of thunder which Pit kept being hit by. A sharp pain reaped through Pit's feathered body as Crobat latched onto his right wing with its fangs,

"Damn, I can't take this any longer" he said weakly, limping towards Penile,

"Pit, we can do this!" cheered Penile, flapping her wings, causing a turbulent wind to blow the opposition away. Andrea forced a scowl onto her face,

"They're powerful enough for my collection…" she smirked. Suddenly she could hear voices in her head,

"_Pit, don't worry! We'll be okay, just hang on alright?"_

"_How can I hang on? That girl is making me suffer! She's cruel I tell you"_

Shaking it off as a simple misunderstanding, she continued attacking with Bella cowering behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kid Icarus and the curse of Atlantis – Chapter 4 – Palutena's one of us?**

_Pit – This HAS to be actiony!_

_Babystace2k10 – Hold your horses!_

_Pit – I...WANT...ACTION...NOW!_

_Babystace2k10 – Okay, just let me type..._

After several minutes of fighting had passed, Pit was on the ground, tired and Penile panted heavily. The Manectric and Crobat which Andrea sent out were powerful, unleashing a mixture of hands on and distanced attacks. Pit was barely able to hold off the attacks. A grinning Andrea went up to the two exhausted birds and pulled up Pit by the scruff of his neck,

"Heh, your mine now birdie" she cackled until a high pitched voice ripped the air,

"_Not on MY watch!"_ it screamed. Andrea dropped Pit, heavily injuring his wing before she and Bella ran off with Manectric and Crobat in pursuit. Pit struggled to get up due to his right wing being broken. Penile tried to help but to no avail. She looked out into the horizon and she spotted a flying thing heading straight towards them,

"I'll defend you Pit, despite you being a bit of a brat!" said Penile, spreading her wings in front of Pit. The same voice could be heard again,

"_It's okay Penile. You don't need to defend him!"_ The voice said. The flying thing was now getting closer. Penile could make it out. It was a bird with a blue body, a white beak with two small cheeks and small talons. Its wings were white and cloud-like, its eyes were only small and black and it had two blue streamers coming off its head,

"Lady Palutena, is that you?" asked Penile. The cloud bird landed next to Pit and looked at him,

"_Yes, I'm afraid so. What you did...at the temple...caused everything in Skyworld...to go wrong. Every angel...every arch angel...had been turned into monsters...strange monsters. They are known as Pokémon"_ explained Palutena, panting slightly and looking over Pit,

"Please can you help me, Palutena?" asked Pit weakly. She looked at him and placed her own wing against his broken one and glowed slightly. Pit was blinded a bit by the light and his wing was cured in a matter of seconds. He could get up and stretch his wings gladly,

"Thank you Palutena!" said Pit happily but Penile glared at him coldly,

"You never should have touched that object in the temple, you dimwit! If you never touched it then this wouldn't have happened!" screeched Penile,

"I tripped..." replied Pit softly. This made Penile mad,

"How could you!" yelled Penile before Palutena silenced her,

"_There's no need to get angry over this. Please Penile? There is a way to restore Skyworld and all its residents but I don't have enough power to do so"_ explained Palutena. Penile raised her crest in dismay,

"And how do we plan to do this?" asked Penile. Pit broke her speech,

"Tell us Palutena! Tell us where we need to get more power!" pleaded Pit, his black eyes staring into Palutena's own,

"_Most of the residents of Skyworld became Pokémon and were placed in this region which is known as Sinnoh. From what I know, there's a great sage at the top of the mountain over there"_ instructed Palutena, raising her wing to point to what she was talking about _"And he has a lot of power, he can make miracles happen and such"_ Pit raised an eyebrow and let his wings fall to his sides,

"And how do we plan on getting there?" asked Pit curiously. Penile looked at him,

"We have wings; we can fly all the way up there! Let's use common sense guys!" said Penile flapping her wings. Palutena shook her head,

"_Not that easy, I'm afraid. The mountain is very tall and it gets cold up there, not to mention you'll freeze to death. The only way we can get up there is to befriend a trainer who will be trekking up there or we make it through the mountains maze ourselves. That's how I figure."_ Explained Palutena

"Wait a second, you know those two people who we fought against Penile?" asked Pit

"Yeah and what's your point" replied Penile. Suddenly she had a bad thought and gasped "NOO WAYY! I am not trekking with those two impudent girls. They nearly killed us!" exclaimed Penile

"They may be our only hope! Or we just end with a couple of skanky ace trainers who teach us moves and train us to death!" exclaimed Pit,

"_It seems like a rational choice. Or we can just find all the residents of Skyworld and have them help us. That would be tricky though" _said Palutena before looking out over the horizon_ "But I felt something coming off those girls, it was like they beheld some sort of gift, to be able to speak to us and hear us..."_

"They clearly didn't hear us speak!" objected Penile with Pit aloof.

"Unless they ignored it...anyway let's find those girls, Andrea and Bella" said Pit taking off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kid Icarus and the Curse of Atlantis – Chapter 5 – Ace trainer battle club**

The three birds trotted around the nearby seaside town, talking to the local pokemon that resided there. The common ones included Bidoof's and Starly's, who were amazed by the pokemon they saw. Pit trotted over to a lone Starly,

"Can you help us?" asked Pit to the Starly. It looked at Pit weird,

"Whatever do you want? I'm just here waiting for someone to capture me" replied the Starly hastily flapping its pint sized wings. Suddenly Palutena flew near to Pit,

"Still no sign of the angel folk" said Pit

"_There's still no sign of them. I wonder if Penile's having any luck at all"_ replied Palutena. On cue, Penile landed, panting,

"I've spotted the two girls there near some sort of club. They appear angry!" yelled Penile. All the while the Starly cocked its head to the side,

'These pokemon are weird' it thought.

Flying to the nearby building, Pit, Penile and Palutena observed the situation at hand. At the entrance to the building were Andrea and Bella and they were angry,

"Let us in the battle club at once" yelled Andrea, her Manectric growling. The person guarding the building was a man of no more than 19 with blue hair and wearing a red and brown tracksuit,

"Sorry! Ace trainers only" he cackled. Bella clutched her Crobat,

"We proved to you that were capable of becoming ace trainers. Now let us in!" yelled Bella, her Crobat hissing in her arms,

"I told you before and I'll tell you again! No puny kids in OUR battle club" the ace trainer shouted.

"Hey were not puny! And we have powerful pokemon! Just let us in!" yelled Bella

"No!" replied the ace trainer, arms crossed and smirking. All the while Pit heard everything. And he was determined to get payback but Palutena held him back with her wing,

"_Are you sure about this? If we intrude on these two girls then we might end up in a pickle again" _said Palutena. Pit did a double take,

"We have to help them, despite what they did to me and Penile. I know it might sound crazy but we have to!" replied Pit. Andrea could hear the birds talking on top of the building. She turned to Bella, who had fury in her eyes,

"I swear I can hear voices. It happened before at the beach. It's those two birds, they're speaking" said Andrea. Bella looked at her wide eyed,

"Those two birds! You mean three birds!" said Bella. As if on cue, Pit, Penile and Palutena swooped down and landed in front of Andrea and Bella. The ace trainer smirked,

"That's a perfect pokemon choice. Let's battle!" said the ace trainer sending out an Ambipom and a Glaceon. They shot out of their balls and snarled.

"Let's repay these humans a favour" said Penile spreading her wings. Andrea looked at the birds,

"You can talk?" exclaimed Andrea. Pit looked at her with this look O.O

"Like you never noticed" replied Pit hands err wings on his hips

"Do you know any moves at all" asked Andrea,

"Moves? Are you crazy?" asked Penile

"I'm waiting for the first move!" demanded the ace trainer, his pokemon patiently waiting,

"Just give us a few minutes K?" said Bella angrily.

"Here let me scan you with my pokedex. It reveals what your moves are" said Andrea, pulling out an object which was pink and flipped open. It scanned the three pokemon in front of Bella and their information was displayed:

_Pidgeot _

_Moves:_

_Aerial Ace_

_Twister_

_Fly_

_Staraptor_

_Moves:_

_Brave bird_

_Close combat_

_Fly_

_Altaria_

_Moves:_

_Dragon Pulse_

_Fly_

_Ice Beam_

"Nicely balanced move sets. Now let's battle!" yelled Bella.

"Which pokemon will you send against my Ambipom and Glaceon?" asked the ace trainer. Pit and Palutena nodded,

"I select Pidgeot and Altaria!" said Andrea, the birds flapping in front of her.

"Ambipom, double hit! Glaceon, Iron Tail!" yelled the ace trainer. The blue fox's tail glowed silver and tried to hit Pit but missed. Ambipom launched forward, its tails held up high and glowing white. Both birds dodged the attacks and countered,

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace, Altaria, Dragon Pulse!" yelled Andrea. Pit launched forwards and raked Ambipom with his claws knocking it out. Palutena charged up and fired a purple blast which hit Glaceon, sending it flying backwards and fainting. Bella cheered,

"One hit KO! Sweet!" cheered Bella. The ace trainer growled and returned his pokemon,

"Okay okay! You can register now!" panted the ace trainer walking into the building with Bella and Andrea following. They stopped and looked at Pit, Penile and Palutena,

"Thank you for helping us and were awfully sorry for hurting you earlier!" said Andrea.

"Its okay, Andrea! Were okay now!" said Pit

_Babystace2k10 – Pit, why are you so stubborn these days?_

_Pit - … WHAT?_

_Babystace2k10 – Your so stubborn? Why the hell are you like that?_

_Pit – O.O_


End file.
